1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a composition. The invention includes embodiments that relate to method of making and using the composition.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nano-scale metal particles (nanoparticles) may have properties different from those of bulk metal or atomic species. Differences in properties may be due in part because of the large surface area of the metal nanoparticles, electronic structure differences, higher percentage of surface atoms, or differences in melting, freezing and diffusion behavior of metal nanoparticles. Nanoparticles and compositions with nanoparticles may find applications in diverse fields, for example, in microelectronics, optical, electrical, and magnetic devices, sensors, electrochemistry, catalytic applications.
Metal nanoparticles may be used in one of the aforementioned applications alone or with polymer matrices. A method of forming the nanoparticles may include reducing a metal salt (metal precursor), for example, a silver carboxylate using a suitable reducing agent. Carboxylate and other similar salts of metals may necessitate heating the metal salt to temperatures greater than 200 degrees Celsius. High temperatures and violent nature of the reduction reaction may not be amenable in applications where low processing temperatures may be required. For example, such high reduction temperatures may not be suitable for polymer matrices that may cure, melt, or degrade at these temperatures. Nanoparticles may also show propensity towards associate formation, which in certain applications may necessitate incorporation of additional materials, for example, surfactants to facilitate dispersion of the metal nanoparticles, for example, in a polymer matrix.
Metal particles dispersed in a suitable polymer matrix may find applications as conductive adhesives. Conductive adhesives may be used as lead-free solders, thermal interface materials, and the like in electronic packaging applications. Conductive (electrical or thermal) properties of the adhesives may be limited in part because of interface resistance between particles. Higher particle concentrations may be required to achieve the desired conductive properties, which may affect the adhesive processability and also adhesion.
It may be desirable to have a metal precursor with properties that differs from those properties of currently available metal precursors. It may be desirable to have a metal nanoparticle with properties that differ from those properties of currently available metal nanoparticles. It may be desirable to have conductive adhesives with properties that differ from those properties of currently available conductive adhesives. It may be desirable to have a metal nanoparticle produced by a method that differs from those methods currently available. It may be desirable to have a conductive adhesive produced by a method that differs from those methods currently available.